Frustrating
by katzesama
Summary: Because that's what he is. Kaiba/OC series of oneshots, rated T just to be safe.
1. Reboot

**A/N:** First off, I just want to give people fair warning- Kaiba is very much out of character. Don't say I didn't warn you. I just wrote this for fun, really.

"What do you mean 'do it again'?"

Seto Kaiba didn't look up from his computer. He merely scoffed.

"I mean do it again, Alicia. It's a fairly straightforward request."

The ebony haired secretary simply gawked. She couldn't believe this- she should have listened to her mother. Eight hours of hard work and effort, and she was simply told to 'do it again'. Regaining the bare minimum of her composure, she grit her teeth.

"What's wrong with it?" she growled.

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" he asked, bored.  
>"Yes, I do," she snapped. "What the hell is wrong with it? I did everything according to YOUR standards. Even that is only two days-"<br>"And that is what's wrong with it."

Blue eyes met light brown as Ali's enraged expression turned into one of confusion. There was a silence that neither of them broke until her face twisted into a scowl.

"You want me to make it shorter?" she seethed.  
>"I never said that," he answered coldly. "I'm just surprised you don't want to stay longer."<p>

Ali was taken aback.

"...What?"  
>"Logically, I'd imagine you'd want to monopolize me for at least a week."<p>

Now she was really confused.

"Sir, I don't understand what you're talking about."

Kaiba sighed and got up from his desk.

"Alicia, we are both selfish people. In fact, you've brought that up more than once."  
>"That still doesn't explain-"<br>"Your selflessness in this matter is puzzling me," he stated. "It's not like you."

Ali's frown made a reappearance and she crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me for being nice," she snapped icily, "I figured the whole thing was just a bother to you anyways."

A hint of amusement crossed Kaiba's face and a small smirk formed on his lips. This only seemed to frustrate her all the more.

"What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing. You just seem to be taking the matter all too seriously."<br>"It's our goddamn wedding! Of course I'm taking it seriously!"

This earned a quiet chuckle from Kaiba, who sat back down. She huffed and moved her hands to her hips.

"So what exactly do you propose I do?" she asked.  
>"Merely to compromise on your generosity."<p>

Her expression turned into one of incredulity.

"You... you called me in here just to tell me to make the trip longer?"  
>"Now you're catching on," he answered, highly amused.<br>"And I have to redo the entire thing just because of it?"

A massive, uncharacteristic grin formed on his lips and it hit her. She frowned, deeper than before, and growled.

"I hate you."

Kaiba shrugged.

"You just make it too easy," he teased.  
>"I really, really hate you," she hissed before turning on her heel and stalking out of his office.<p>

And yet she was marrying him anyways.


	2. Tossing and Turning

**A/N: **So here we are again! I've decided to continue this story as a series of oneshots. My original warning stands from here on out: I apologize if Kaiba is out of character. Read and review!

The phone was ringing. At three in the damn morning. Groaning inwardly, Ali rolled over and picked up her phone.

"Someone had better be dying."  
>"<em>Did I wake you?<em>"

Alice let out another groan. Of course Seto Kaiba would be the **only** person to call her at three in the _goddamn morning_.

"You could say that," she sighed. "What is it?"  
>"<em>I wanted your opinion on something.<em>"  
>"And it couldn't wait? It's three in the morning!"<p>

He was quiet on the other end and Ali could just imagine the disappointed scowl on his face. Or maybe it was a frustrated one.

"_If I didn't value your opinion, Alicia, I wouldn't have called_," he said icily. "_Now pay attention_."

She sighed again.

"I'm listening."  
>"<em>How would you see a joint project with MADware going?<em>"  
>"Badly," she answered promptly. "That ass has no idea what he's doing."<br>"_Elaborate_."  
>"The company's run by a spoiled little rich boy who inherited daddy's business. Dealing with him would be the equivalent to flushing money down a toilet. However," she said drowsily, "If you go over his head and talk to the board of directors- the project has potential. One of the members is actually in charge of development. His name's Danny D'Aulaire."<br>"_Another of Daddy's friends?_" he teased.  
>"Tony's, actually."<p>

She could almost see him nodding and mulling it over- lips pressed together forming a thin line and brow furrowed in thought.

"_And the outcome?_"  
>"Like I said, if you go to Danny, it has real potential. He's a smart guy, shrewd- you'd like him."<br>"_I'll be sure to give your brother a call, then._"

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Was that all you wanted?"  
>"<em>And I wanted to hear your lovely voice again.<em>"

Alicia couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are so full of shit."

She heard him laugh softly and she could picture the smug expression on his face.

"_Indeed. I'll call you and let you know how everything turns out_."  
>"You call me at three again and you're sleeping on the couch for a week," she replied, breaking into a yawn.<br>"_I'll keep that in mind_," he chuckled.  
>"Can I go back to sleep now?"<br>"_You may. I'll see you on Friday- don't be late_."  
>"Love you too, pumpkin."<p>

Ali hung up the phone before Kaiba could say anything else. She did not need to hear his smarmy comeback and start an argument; besides, it was going to be hard enough to go back to sleep as it was.

In New York, Kaiba glanced down at his phone and smiled to himself as he put it back in his pocket. She was _so_ in for it when he got home.


	3. Jet Lag

Ali turned the page and yawned. She was exhausted. Kaiba and Alicia had both been on a plane for the past twelve hours (give or take) and she was relieved when they'd arrived at the hotel. Kaiba had immediately taken off with her brother to discuss some business and Ali had gone up to their suite for a nice, hot shower and some quality time with Jane Austen. The oh-so comfy nightie she was wearing was an added bonus. It was like a giant t-shirt. A giant t-shirt of ultimate comfyness.

Curled up under the Egyptian cotton sheets, Alicia was so very happy her family owned a hotel.

The door opened and Ali looked up as Kaiba entered the room.

"Finished already?"  
>"It was a simple matter to be discussed."<p>

She nodded, adjusted her reading glasses and went back to her book. Kaiba regarded her with an amused expression.

"You look comfortable."  
>"Quite, thank you," she answered, not looking up.<p>

He removed his jacket and his shirt as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he laid back on the pillows and watched his fiancée read. Deciding he was bored of this after a minute or two, he got under the sheets himself and pulled Ali into his lap.

The ebony haired Italian-American glared at him, having disturbed her "me" time, and moved to pull away and go back to her spot. Kaiba tightened his grip around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder in response. Odd... Kaiba wasn't usually so forward. Nonetheless, there was no point in fighting him so she simply went back to reading her book after readjusting her reading glasses.

After a few minutes, Kaiba began to press butterfly kisses to her neck.

"I need to get you something else to wear to bed my dear," he said in-between kisses.  
>"Oh?" she asked, feigning interest. "And what would you rather I wear?"<br>"A negligee," he replied promptly.

Ali made a noncommittal grunt in response. Sometimes she forgot that he was still a man under the black licorice flavored coating, who would love nothing more than to see her in the skimpiest outfit imaginable. He could be such a pig when he wanted to be. Heaving a sigh, she closed her book and looked back at him.

If Kaiba could beam, that's what she'd call the expression on his face when he pressed his lips to hers.

"You're oddly forward today," she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba was back to pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder, so he shrugged in response.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves lately," he said quietly, letting his lips linger where her neck met her shoulder.

Ali rolled her eyes.

"And seeing me in your office everyday doesn't count?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She felt him tighten his grip around her waist.

"I've missed you, Alicia..."

The red flag went up. There was only ONE THING that would make Seto Kaiba so very clingy and reduce his powers of persuasion to that of a puppy-eyed four year old, and Alice did not feel up to it. She sighed again and went to push herself away from him.

"I know, pumpkin. I've missed you, too," she said cautiously, "But I'm _tired_, Seto. I just spent the last ten hours on a plane; all I want to do right now is sleep."

She pushed a little bit harder.

"Alicia..."  
>"Please, Seto. I'm tired."<p>

Just as she managed to start to ease away ever so slightly, she found herself flat on her back, book and glasses discarded, and Seto looming over her, shirtless.

"_Jesus_, Seto-"  
>"Alicia," he repeated, a slight growl in his voice.<p>

Oops. She'd mistaken his warning as a protest. Now he was slightly annoyed and that wasn't good. That was never good. She'd seen what could happen when-

A sharp nip broke her train of thought and caused her to yelp. Mustering what little self-control remained, she resumed trying to push him off.

"Goddamn it, Seto! I said_ no_!"

She gave a particularly hard shove that resulted in Kaiba losing his balance and falling off the bed. Ali huffed for minute, catching her breath (and still very annoyed) before curling up under the sheets. She felt the mattress give a little as Kaiba went to lay down, and she immediately shoved him off again.

"Oh, no. After that little stunt, you can sleep on the couch- or better yet, **the floor**," she snapped.

She heard Kaiba grumble before grabbing a pillow from the bed and leaving the room.

x x x

Ali jumped awake at the sound of the door closing. She groaned inwardly and cursed under her breath- why did everything have to happen when she was sleeping? She felt the mattress dip behind her and another body inch closer to hers. She sighed.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch."

There was no response and Ali, though half awake, felt a smirk form on her lips.

"Couch was too short, wasn't it?"

There was a noncommittal grunt in response as Kaiba snuggled closer. Too drowsy to care or to kick him out again, Alicia went back to sleep, making a mental note to punish him when they got back.

**A/N: **For those of you who are curious as to what happened, Kaiba was banned from the bedroom for one week.


	4. Nagging

It all started with a phone call.

"KaibaCorp, Mr. Kaiba's office. How can I help you?"  
>"<em>Hi sweetie<em>!"

The color drained from Ali's face. Instinctively, she facepalmed and leaned her elbow on the desk.

"Hello mother..." she droned.  
>"<em>What, I'm not allowed to call you<em>?" She scoffed. "_Well, excuse me_."  
>"Mother, I'm working right now," Ali protested. "Can this wait?"<p>

She could just picture the frustrated scowl on her mother's face.

"_You're always working! Every time I call it's 'Mom, I'm busy right now' or 'Mom, we're about to go into a meeting, can you call later?' It's frustrating_!"

Ali sighed. She was a busy person, so what?

"_Ever since you hooked up with that Kaiba boy you've done nothing but work_!"  
>"Mom-"<br>"_I'm worried! I don't see you anymore, you never call-_"  
>"Mom, I'm <em>busy<em>!" she cried. "Not only am I working, but I have a wedding to plan! I don't need you nagging at me all the time!"  
>"<em>Well you wouldn't have this problem if you had just listened to me<em>."

True, Ali probably wouldn't have this problem if she wasn't getting married to Kaiba. Not that she cared, of course, but her old lady wasn't wrong. Izumi Hanae was rarely wrong about these things.

But why she hated Seto Kaiba was a mystery for the ages. You'd think she'd be happy for her daughter, especially considering he'd gotten the approval from her father and both of her brothers. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Ali massaged her temples with one hand.

"Mom, is it really so hard to believe I'm happy?"  
>"<em>OF COURSE IT IS!<em>"

Ali was going in circles. She really didn't need to deal with this.

"Look, I'll call you later, m'kay? I'm really busy right now."

Ali hung up the phone before her mother could say anything else. She leaned back in her chair and groaned something unintelligible, but was along the lines of "Why me?" She heard Kaiba clear his throat behind her.

"Yes?"**  
><strong>"Was that your mother?"  
>"What on earth makes you think that?" she droned sarcastically.<br>"Alicia."

Sighing, she sat back up and slammed her head into the desk.

"Why couldn't I have normal parents?"  
>"From what I can tell, your father is quite normal," he remarked dryly. "Now pull yourself together."<br>"Fuck you," she mumbled.

Kaiba regarded his fiancée for a moment before grabbing her sharply by the arm and pulling her out of her seat. Ali protested but was quickly silenced when Kaiba wrapped his arms around her in a rare show of genuine affection. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before loosening his grip.

"Don't let that incorrigible hag get to you."  
>"But-"<br>"That is not a request, Alicia," he whispered, "And besides, we don't HAVE to invite your mother."

Ali started to giggle. The fact that he was dead serious made it funny.


End file.
